


Q&A ♡

by kissmybyuns



Series: Chanbaek YouTube AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, Baekyeol fluff, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek fluff, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO YouTuber, M/M, baekyeol au, chanbaek au, chanbaek youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmybyuns/pseuds/kissmybyuns
Summary: Chanyeol is back, and Baekhyun has a Q&A in store for his subscribers.





	Q&A ♡

**+HyunnieByunnie has uploaded a video**

> Q&A with Chanyeol ♡ !

 

"Hello my beautiful Byunies and welcome back to my channel," Baekhyun greeted smiling wide. "Once again we have Chanyeol here with us, seeing as you guys loved him here last time." Chanyeol smiled at his energetic boyfriend before giving a quick wave to the camera.

"All your wishes have been answered, I'm back baby," said Chanyeol. Baekhyun couldn't help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend's comment,

"Anyways, today we're going to be answering the questions you guys have sent in. If you don't follow me on twitter, I tweeted out and asked for your guys' questions. If you didn't get a question in this time, try again next time, they're always randomly selected!" Baekhyun looked over to the taller boy fondly, "Shall we begin?" He asked with a grip, receiving a nod and a small smile in return from the taller.

It took the taller boy a lot of convincing to come back to another one of the boys' videos. Chanyeol didn't hate filming with his boyfriend, of course not, he just found the whole process of talking to a camera lens a little bit awkward. But as soon as he saw the dejected look on Baekhyun's face when he had said no, he immediately gave in and agreed to shoot the Q&A video. Baekhyun of course was overjoyed, but he had expected Chanyeol to give in at some point. Even Baekhyun wasn't oblivious to the taller boy's amount of love for him. 

"Alright!" the shorter shouted in excitement, picking up his rose-gold phone before swiftly unlocking it and going to twitter. "First question! **'Will you ever post a video with you and Chanyeol singing together!?'** " Baekhyun read before looking over at his lover.

"I'm definitely up for it whenever this short stack is, so expect it at some point. I'm sure he'll drag me into it sometime soon," Chanyeol answered, nudging his smaller boyfriend playfully. Chanyeol indeed would love to make a music based video with Baekhyun, he himself was a music major and Baekhyun had, in his opinion, "A voice as sweet as honey."

"I agree. I've thought about it before actually, but I've never actually set it up I guess. Maybe some time in the future, but I'm not sure for now," Baekhyun also answered. "Anyways, moving along to the next question~" Baekhyun began, scrolling down his phone in search of a new question. " **'Help! My parents think I'm straight but I'm probably the gayest gay you will ever meet. How do I come out to them?'** "

"I was actually in the same position as you once," Chanyeol answered. "The best advice I can give you is to sit down with them and tell them to be open-minded about what you're going to tell them, and just let it out. There's no saying how how it will go, so I with you luck."

"I agree with Yeol actually. His parents didn't know he was gay until he brought me over to actually meet his parents," Baekhyun jumped in. "It was a pretty awkward experience if I do say so myself," Baekhyun glared, directing it at his boyfriend next to him who was giving him a toothy grin.

"Don't be such a sour puss babe, they loved you anyways," Chanyeol laughed nudging his Baek, and slipping his phone into his hands, wanting to look for the next question. 

Chanyeol had decided to bring Baekhyun with him when he came out to his parents and his sister. He had wanted a bit of moral support, but he also wanted his parent to actually meet the boy that stole his heart. Of course it wasn't sunshine and rainbows, they were really confused with the whole thing in the beginning, but as Chanyeol began to explain, they slowly began to understand the whole thing. 

"You know, I thought that maybe your subscribers were actually asking normal questions, but you're just skipping over a lot of freaky ones," Chanyeol announced, laughing to himself as he read though some interesting tweets under their Q&A tag. Baekhyun's subscribers were generally really sweet, but they were really curious people, and they voiced it shamelessly. 

" **'Chanyeol, does Baekhyun have any kinks?'** "Chanyeol read, smirking.

"Yeol~ please read a different one," Baekhyun whined, jutting his lip out in a pout as a rosy red color rose to his cheeks. Baekhyun was by no means innocent, his viewers knew this as well, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed when Chanyeol teased him about things like this.

"I can't baby, that wouldn't be fair if I read the question and didn't answer it," Chanyeol continued to tease his rosy red boyfriend, who was giving Chanyeol his best glare. "To answer the question though, Baekhyun does indeed have kinks, but I can't go into detail because his ass is only mine."

"Next!" Baekhyun shouted thankfully. " **'Chanyeol, when did you know you loved Baekhyun?'** " Baekhyun read proudly, leaning on his palm, wanting to hear the answer as well.

"Baek, you choose the most cheesy questions I swear," Chanyeol rolled his eyes, looking to his lover. "This is gonna sound really gross, but I first fell in love with Baekhyun when I realized he was the only thing I ever had on my mind," Chanyeol decided, sighing at the cheesy words coming from his mouth. But he couldn't help it, as much as he hated to admit it, he was totally whipped for his little boyfriend. He was wrapped around his finger and everyone saw it, he loved the boy oh so dearly and he couldn't be happier than he was when he was spending time with the later.

"Go on~" Baekhyun smiled, tilting his head puppy-like, listening attentively.

"It's hard to explain and it's really mushy and soft. You guys already know from the boyfriend tag video we met at the carnival and stuff, but from there we really just hit it off. I can't remember my life without him honestly, it was like I was living in black and white. But I knew that I loved him when he instantly brightened my mood with his cute little smile no matter what kind of day I had," Chanyeol went on, smiling when he saw the expression on Baekhyun's face. "So yeah, that's the story of how I knew I was whipped for Byun Baekhyun I guess," Chanyeol awkwardly ended.

"Awe, see guys, my Yeolie is actually super sweet. He tries to act tough but he's my big softie," Baekhyun laughed, wrapping his arms around the other and leaning into his shoulder from his seat beside him. Chanyeol took that as his chance to plant a kiss on Baekhyun's head. He wasn't trying to give any sort of fan service, he just couldn't resist the urge.

"Can we move to the next question now?" Chanyeol asked, receiving a small nod from the boy cuddled into his side.

" **'What is the biggest lie you've ever told?'** " Baekhyun read loudly, sitting up from Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Um, well. Back when I first started dating Baekhyun I would be out spending a lot of time with him and my mom and dad were getting curious where I was always going so I told them that I had a girlfriend that I was always going out with and stuff. But ya know, surprise, I'm gay," Chanyeol raised his hands, shaking them in a sarcastic way. "So I let them believe for half a year that I had a girlfriend before bring Baek along with me."

"Yes, I was Chanyeol's dirty little secret, even from some of his friends," Baekhyun piped up, nudging Chanyeol. "Hmm, but I think the biggest lie I've ever told was back in high school when this one guy confessed to me. He was super sweet and nice and stuff and I felt really bad so I said that I'd be happy to go out on a date with him. Yeah, I know, it would have been better to tell the truth but I just felt bad okay."

"Hey dude, if you're out there watching this," Chanyeol began, pulling Baekhyun's face into his placing a kiss on his lips. "I own these babies now, but I'm sorry he was a jerk to you back then." Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the childish behavior.

"  **'Who gets the most jealous?'** " Chanyeol read from Baekhyun's phone. "Personally, I think it's Baekhyun over here. He used to hate some of my friends because he thought they were 'too friendly' which was actually pretty cute," Chanyeol answered, pinching the shorter's cheeks.

"Okay, well I think it's actually Chanyeol. Whenever we're in public and there's even a wondering eye over to me from anybody he'll pull me into his side or give me a kiss. I don't know if he's trying to assert his dominance or something, but it's like he's an overprotective teddy bear. My own bodyguard really," Baekhyun laughed, teasing Chanyeol.

"You know what, I'll own up to it. I probably get the most jealous, but can you help me. You attract everyone's eye baby, I gotta make sure everyone knows who you're really with," Chanyeol grinned, laughing at Baekhyun's attempt to fake gag. "Come on, you know you love me," Chanyeol poked at his stomach.

"Yes, unfortunately," Baekhyun sighed with a smile, looking from his boyfriend to the camera.

"  **'Have you guys ever got a little, you know, freaky in public?'** " Chanyeol read from the numerous tweets, smirking at Baekhyun. Baekhyun's face flushed a deep red color, cutting in deciding it was time to wrap up the video.

"And with that, I think that's all for today guys. If you liked this video make sure to give it a big thumbs up and if you're new to my channel don't forget to subscribe," Baekhyun began before turning to Chanyeol. "Any final words?"

"Well, there was this one time at the m-" Chanyeol began but was cut off when Baekhyun slapped his hand over his mouth, muting him.

"Alright byunnies, bye!"

 

* * *

 

**Comments · 51,614**

**Baekyeol61**

oh wow, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, my acne has cleared. this video alone has just cured my depression.

likes 714 · dislikes 0

 

> **baeksbunny** + _Baekyeol61_ FATASS M O O D

**Baeksbunny**

I don't know if these videos warm my heart or make me feel even more forever alone ??

likes 832 · dislikes 0

**ChinguxD**

Baek's back with another desperate video with his boyfriend. Chanyeol's honestly too good for him.

likes 16 · dislikes 937

 

> **baeksbunny** + _ChinguxD_ I can't tell if you're blind or just really ignorant
> 
> **Baekyeol61** _+ChinguxD_ uh ??? are we watching the same video or ????
> 
> **Kyungiebaek** _+ChinguxD_ why are you even watching the video if you don't like baek's content ???

**Kyungiebaek**

I will never not love these types of videos. The love they have for eachother is so cute asdfghskfl

likes 211 · dislikes 0

 

 


End file.
